In the industry manufacturing field, a cooperation robot has been used for simple repetitive and hard operation which brings musculoskeletal injury to workers.
During the vehicle assembly, a process of mounting a trunk lead hinge on a vehicle body needs repetitive operation, and thus, places stresses to a wrist of the worker. To lessen this problem, energy saving equipment of weight balance type has been used.
However, load of the worker increases during engaging the trunk lead hinge because it is difficult to control exact position of this energy saving equipment, and it is difficult to apply the energy saving equipment to various types of vehicles.
Accordingly, researches related to intelligent energy saving loader having worker's delicacy and robot's obdurability have been undertaken. By these researches, labor load and field danger are lessen, effect of commonly applying to various vehicles is expected.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.